lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Justice League: Bricks Of The Universe
Lego Justice League: Bricks Of The Universe is a 2016 Lego action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales, for the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, Wii U, 3DS, PSVita, PC and iOS. The game is filled with Characters, Locations, Vehicles, and Costumes from all over the DC Universe. It features Dialogue and is a open-world (or open-universe) to explore, following Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. The game will be released on July 1, 2016. Gameplay: Lego Justice League: Bricks Of The Universe is the fourth Lego game to use a open-world engine, but the first to use a open-universe engine. Just like the Lego Batman series, Bricks Of The Universe allows people to play as their favourite DC Characters; heroes or villains. Heroes like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Villains like Darkseid, Anti-Monitor, The Joker, Lex Luthor, Doomsday, and many more are all playable. Overall, there are about 330 playable characters; 160 Heroes and 140 Villains; along with 104 total Vehicles and 106 total locations. Suits will return for Batman, Robin, and other non-superpowered heroes, while there will also be costumes for them (ex.Knightfall Batman, Red Son Superman, Blue Lantern Flash). 2 Player Co-Op Mode will once again return, and there is also a online mode where you will be able to play with other people around the world across the universe . Characters/Vehicles/Locations: Levels: Costumes: -Batman *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Blackest Night Costume *Brightest Day Costume *Gotham By Gaslight Costume *Red Son Costume *Knightfall Costume *Dark Knight Returns Costume *Dark Knight Returns Armor *Vampire Batman *Caveman Batman *Pirate Batman *Batman Beyond Costume *Green Lantern Costume *Sinestro Corps Costume *Flashpoint Costume *Kingdom Come Costume -Superman *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *Red Son Costume *Superman Beyond Costume *Superman Red Costume *Superman Blue Costume *Flashpoint Costume *New 52 Earth-2 Costume *Kingdom Come Costume *Apokolips Armor -Wonder Woman *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *Red Son Costume *Flashpoint Costume *New 52 Earth-2 Costume *Earth-2 Costume #600 Costume *Star Sapphire Costume *Kingdom Come Costume -Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Parralax Costume *Sinestro Corps Costume *Red Lantern Costume *Blue Lantern Costume *Orange Lantern Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *Red Son Costume -The Flash (Barry Allen) *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Parralax Costume *Blue Lantern Costume *Elseworlds Costume *New 52 Future Flash Costume *White Lantern Costume -Aquaman *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *JLA (1997) Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *Dweller Of The Deep Costume -Martian Manhunter *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume -Green Arrow *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *Connor Hawke Costume *Dark Knight Returns Costume -Shazam *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *The Wizard Costume *Captain Marvel Jr. Costume *Kingdom Come Costume *Flashpoint Costume -Captain Atom *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Monarch Costume -Hawkman *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *Egyptian Costume -Hawkgirl *Classic Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *Egyptian Costume *New 52 Earth-2 Costume -The Atom *Classic Costume *Indigo Tribe Costume *Sword Of The Atom Costume *Ryan Choi Costume -Elongated Man *Classic Costume *Black Lantern Costume *Red/Black Costume -Firestorm *Ronnie Raymond Costume *Jason Rusch Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *New 52 Costume *Futures End Costume -Black Lightning *Classic Costume *Modern Costume *New 52 Costume -Blue Beetle *Ted Kord Costume *Dan Garrett Costume *Jaime Reyes Costume *Black Lantern Costume *New 52 Costume -Doctor Fate *Classic Costume *Black Lantern Costume *New 52 Earth-2 Costume -Mister Terrific *Terry Sloane Costume *Michael Holt Costume *New 52 Costume *New 52 Earth-2 Costume *Futures End Costume -Power Girl *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume -Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume -The Flash (Jay Gerrick) *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume -Fire *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume -Ice *Classic Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *New 52 Costume -Rocket Red *Classic Costume *Black Lantern Costume *New 52 Costume -Nightwing *Classic Costume *Modern Costume *New 52 Costume *Arkham City Costume -Batgirl *Classic Costume *Stephanie Brown Costume *Cassandra Cain Costume *New 52 Costume -Supergirl *Classic Costume *Modern Costume *New 52 Costume *Red Lantern Costume -Superboy *Classic Costume *Modern Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume *New 52 Costume 1 *New 52 Costume 2 -Hawk *Classic Costume *Extant Costume *Holly Granger Costume *Black Lantern Costume *Black Lantern Holly Granger Costume *New 52 Costume -Dove *Classic Costume *Dawn Granger Costume *New 52 Costume -Wonder Girl *Young Justice TV Series Costume *Modern Costume *Classic Costume *New 52 Costume -Donna Troy *Classic Costume *Modern Costume *Black Lantern Costume *White Lantern Costume -Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Classic Costume *Classic Indigo Tribe Costume *Indigo Tribe-Black Lantern Costume *New 52 Costume *New 52 Indigo Tribe Costume -Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Classic Costume *Warrior Costume *Classic Red Lantern Costume *Star Sapphire Costume *New 52 Costume *New 52 Red Lantern Costume *Blue Lantern Costume -Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Classic Costume *Ion Costume *Parralax Costume *Blue Lantern Costume *New 52 Costume *White Lantern Costume -Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *New 52 Costume *White Lantern Costume -The Flash (Wally West) *Classic Kid Flash Costume *Classic Flash Costume *Modern Flash Costume -Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Classic Impulse Costume *Classic Kid Flash Costume *Classic Flash Costume *New 52 Kid Flash Costume Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games